<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【竹闲】魔尊与他的家养沙雕 by likesheng666</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22921927">【竹闲】魔尊与他的家养沙雕</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/likesheng666/pseuds/likesheng666'>likesheng666</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>沙雕与我共一醉 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Qing Yu Nian(TV)-Zhu Xian, 庆余年 | Qing Yu Nian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:00:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22921927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/likesheng666/pseuds/likesheng666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wu Zhu/Fan xian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>沙雕与我共一醉 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【竹闲】魔尊与他的家养沙雕</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>五竹伏在范闲身上，低头便将范闲那张总是跟他喋喋不休的嘴堵住。霸道的舌趁着范闲要说什么的时候钻进范闲口中去，勾起他那软舌吮吸。</p><p>范闲快要疯了，他家沙雕这是怎么的了，涅个槃连性取向都烧弯了是吗？</p><p>他左手抵在五竹胸膛上，推拒的动作甚至在不自觉中加了灵炁。</p><p>五竹感觉到那微弱的，带着灵炁的推拒，他闭上眼调动金鹏真血。一只黑金色的大棚从范闲元婴手中那颗真血中飞出，在范闲的丹田里展开一双遮天蔽日般的翅膀，将范闲的元婴和丹田里的灵炁严严实实的隔断了。</p><p>范闲挣扎的力道瞬间便弱下来，他感应到自己调动不了体内的灵炁，元婴也联系不上。没有元婴的调度，体外的灵气根本入不了体。</p><p>“完了”。范闲心里就剩这两个字。</p><p>“兄弟，咱们起来行不行，我给你找母沙雕去。让我手底下的人统统去找沙雕，给你办个选美大赛，一定选出最美的沙雕伺候你行不行。”范闲没了灵炁，只好另辟蹊径，希望能打动身上那只沙雕。</p><p>五竹没理他，只是一口咬上范闲的侧颈。他施了一个术法将范闲的双手固定在床头上，金红色的灵炁带如同两只精美的手镯，上面的火纹和大鹏似乎下一刻就能挣脱出来。五竹腾出手，开始解范闲的衣服。</p><p>范闲真有些急了。</p><p>“兄弟，你不要沙雕我给你找别的鸟行不行，你说你是金翅大鹏是吧，我给你找金翅大鹏。”</p><p>“找不到”，五竹终于给了些回应，范闲想，肯交流就行，肯交流就还有救！</p><p>“为什么找不到，我范闲用贞操和节操发誓，一定给你找着，找不着我就。。。”范闲也不知道找不着他就怎样。跟自家兄弟要发什么样的誓言？天道之誓？心魔大誓？那也太正式了，他犯得着吗？</p><p>五竹忽然松手，在身前结了个印，一根发光的手指点在范闲眉心，道：“找不着就用你自身来赔，永生永世不得抛弃我。”</p><p>范闲额上被一根发金红色光的手指点着，笑起来，原来他兄弟是个玻璃心吗？竟然怕被他抛弃，“好好好，找不着就用我自身来赔，永世不离开你，不抛弃你，不辜负你对我的情意。行了吧，快放。。。哎！？”范闲刚用哄小孩儿一般的语调说完这一段话，他额上的那根手指便大放光芒。光辉在他额头上结成一个金红色的印记，又分出一半飞进五竹眉心里。</p><p>“这是什么玩意儿，我刚刚那些话真成誓了？”范闲难以置信的看着五竹脸上那块儿黑布，问。他没想到他兄弟竟然还真能算计他。然而接下来五竹的话让范闲彻底疯了。</p><p>五竹继续解着范闲的衣服。魔尊身上的衣服都是灵器，可这些快要逼近半仙器的宝衣在五竹手底下如同寻常衣服一般，轻而易举就被扯下来，丢到床下去。</p><p>“这世间就一只真凤，上古时期被天道算计，平白怀上两个孩子，一只孔雀，一只金翅大鹏。”五竹说。</p><p>范闲傻眼了。</p><p>“你的意思是。。。”范闲问，屏住了呼吸。</p><p>“这世间就我一只金翅大鹏。”五竹平淡的将事实讲出来，听在范闲耳朵里如同霹雳，他家沙雕竟然设连环套算计他。沙雕误我！！！！！！！！</p><p>五竹却不会再给他挣扎的时间，现在是范闲自己把自己卖了，不是他逼迫的。</p><p>五竹没有任何心理负担，他俯下身，在范闲身上啃咬起来，啃出一串串红印子，左手在范闲胸肌上大力揉捏。</p><p>“沙雕兄，哥，叔儿，大爷，你放了我吧行不行，强扭的瓜不甜。”范闲还在徒劳挣扎。</p><p>“哥，叔儿，大爷，你行行好，我是直男，直男你还记得吗？”范闲继续叨逼叨。</p><p>“知道”，五竹松开咬着范闲右面那红豆的银牙，回了一句：“掰弯就行。”右手将范闲的外裤撕下来。</p><p>范闲：。。。。。。</p><p>范闲：“不是，我喜欢女人，喜欢大胸，兄弟你太平了。。。”</p><p>五竹在范闲左胸上抓了一把，惹出范闲一声惊呼。</p><p>“你自己也有，可以摸。”五竹说，"手感不错。"</p><p>范闲彻底没词儿了，但为了自己的贞操，他豁出去了。</p><p>“可是我不喜欢你，我一直拿你当兄弟，你咋能想着上我呢？你现在放开，我还能当这事儿没发生过，咱俩，啊！”范闲这边还说着，冷不防五竹将手探到他身下，捏住了他那根稍稍抬头的命根子。</p><p>“我——操”，范闲再叨叨不下去，五竹圈着他，轻轻撸动了几把，范闲便彻底硬起来。五竹想着记忆中范闲跪坐在床上自渎的场景，很有技巧的帮范闲纾解。他甚至加了一点儿灵炁，范闲大乘期的身体强度完全能承受的住。过了一会儿，范闲便强忍着呻吟，交代在五竹手里。</p><p>范闲喘息着躺在床上，自己撸和别人给撸的感觉有点儿不一样。他闭着眼任由余韵冲击他的神识和紫府，没注意五竹将他的一条腿曲起来压着。说到底，他对自家沙雕还是提不起防备之心。</p><p>直到五竹一根手指在范闲自己浊液的润滑下，慢慢插进范闲身后的蜜穴。</p><p>范闲猛地将眼睁开，“卧槽兄弟你来真的？” 范闲喊了一句，身后的手指加到了两根。</p><p>“嘶——，你给我拿出来，别让我跟你发火，兄弟一场我不想跟你闹僵。”范闲的声音已经开始有些冷了，他意识到，自家沙雕好像不是在开玩笑，而是真的要上他。</p><p>五竹却没管范闲的威胁，插在范闲软穴里的手指加到了三根。</p><p>范闲觉得有些疼了，但这并没什么，大乘期的体魄非凡人能比。</p><p>“兄弟你到底在想什么？”范闲问，“我从未——啊！”</p><p>五竹修长的手指在范闲肠壁上用力按了一下，成功将那些未说完的话堵了回去。</p><p>“不是兄弟。”范闲听见那人说。</p><p>“不是兄弟，不是兄弟，是。。。是叔侄行了吧，叔儿~饶了侄儿吧，以后再也不。。。”</p><p>五竹：。。。。。。谁要跟你当叔侄。</p><p>范闲：我这次做什么了？？？范闲一脸懵逼，平日里跟沙雕打架，大抵就是他抢了沙雕的肉吃，要么就是摸了沙雕的头，或是他闲着无事摸摸这里，碰碰那里，将沙雕惹毛了。可他今天啥都没干啊，他要怎么求饶。</p><p>但他这话好像真的有些用处，五竹将手指退出去，范闲松了一口气。总算求饶还是有用的，他记住了。自家沙雕涅槃成了牛逼大佬，打也打不过，rua也rua不着，以后日子怕是难过了，苦也。</p><p>然而五竹将手指退出去，接着却将他双腿抬起来，按着屈在胸前。</p><p>范闲：？？？</p><p>“你不至于这样报复我吧，这姿势像什么样子，叔儿~你看你欺负也欺负够了，我都让你看光了，这就行了吧，放开我吧”。范闲笑嘻嘻对五竹说。</p><p>下一刻范闲便愣住了。</p><p>他本来以为五竹放过了他，他也没想过他们两个之间真会发生什么。毕竟五竹虽然将他扒了个溜光，自己身上的衣服还穿的整整齐齐的。那是他忘了五竹是什么，那一身衣袍根本不需要脱。</p><p>黑金的衣袍流水般缩进身体里，五竹下身一根庞然大物弹出来，啪的一声打在范闲两股间，将范闲打愣了。</p><p>两股间的触感很快将他拉回神，五竹那根庞然大物顶上范闲穴口。</p><p>“等等，啊——”，范闲疼得冷汗瞬间冒出来。五竹那根庞然大物，撑开穴口的褶皱一插到底。</p><p>五竹真的停了一会儿，但不是因为范闲叫停。他只是在等范闲适应。</p><p>大乘期的身体状况好的惊人，就算被封住了灵炁，五竹开苞留下的一些小伤口也在快速的愈合。很快范闲便感觉身后撕裂的疼痛感消失了，他的身体在快速的适应那根插在里面的庞然大物。</p><p>“我去他妈的适应”，范闲第一次觉得自己的体质好是一件很操蛋的事情。</p><p>五竹察觉到范闲身体的变化，压着那两条屈在胸前的长腿，开始探索范闲最隐秘的密径。</p><p>“沙雕，你想死是不是，竟然跟老子来真的，你赶紧给我出去，啊——等等等等，不能戳那里！”范闲气的大叫，五竹不理他那无力的反抗，慢慢抽送，寻找范闲曾经告诉过他的敏感带。</p><p>“啊！沙雕，你——啊！”范闲再骂不出来，五竹找到了他的敏感带，正坏心眼儿的朝那片地方使劲。范闲的嗯嗯啊啊变了味儿，因为修仙而白皙滑嫩的肌肤成了漂亮的粉红色。</p><p>五竹低头吻上范闲的唇，再抬头时嘴唇上都是金红色的血，他不介意范闲咬他，更不介意让范闲多喝点儿他的血液。金翅大鹏鸟，天上地下唯有一只，血液自然有许许多多的的妙用。</p><p>五竹将唇上的鲜血卷进嘴里，双手按着范闲的双腿，下身猛地加大力度挺进。</p><p>“啊——嗯——杀——沙雕！”</p><p>“你啊！嗯——给我——出——去啊！”</p><p>“别——别——啊！哈——”</p><p>范闲已经说不出完整的话了。他没想到，自己身上竟然真有这么敏感的地方，他可是大乘期。</p><p>五竹不停的撞击范闲那片敏感带，修真之人体力甚好，竟然撞了三刻钟，才把范闲插射出来。若是换做平常人，第一次被人以五竹那样的力道触及敏感带，一定早就受不住了。</p><p>范闲哆嗦着，被迫享受做爱的快感。他也不知道自己该怎样面对这种快感，说厌恶，身体却是诚实的；说喜欢？他现在就想把那个压着他腿的沙雕暴打一顿。</p><p>那沙雕等了一会儿，见范闲渐渐平静下来，便压着他继续抽插起来。</p><p>“还来？”范闲大喊一声。想挣扎，手被捆着，腿被压着，元婴也被禁锢，只能随着五竹的动作，再次嗯嗯啊啊起来。</p><p>就这一个动作，范闲被插射了两次，五竹才射进他身体里。范闲察觉到五竹的那些东西进入他身体之后全都被自身吸收了，化作一股精纯的能量，自发混进范闲丹田中。世上唯一一只金翅大鹏的精液，算的上是世界上顶尖的天材地宝了，这可是大补。范闲平日里力排众议灌给沙雕的诸多天材地宝，被五竹成倍的还回来。真可谓是感天动地。。。叔侄情，滴水之恩，涌泉相报。</p><p>范闲被五竹按着，就着一个姿势，插射了三次，范闲大乘期的体魄，都感觉自己腿有些酸了。</p><p>“沙雕你他妈就只会这一个姿势吗？”范闲射了三次之后，朝五竹咆哮。</p><p>五竹压住范闲的双腿，下身狠狠的顶了一记。</p><p>“不是沙雕。”五竹有些气喘的说。</p><p>“啊！不是——啊！不，不是——沙雕。”范闲赶紧说，那一下颇重，啪的一声在破天殿里回荡。</p><p>“五竹！五竹——轻点儿啊！”</p><p>“不是兄弟。”五竹又狠狠的顶了一记。范闲的眼泪淌下来，可见再强健的体魄，敏感带都是脆弱的。</p><p>“叔儿——叔儿！行，行了——吧啊——轻点儿——轻，点儿啊——哈！”范闲带着哭腔，他快要射了。</p><p>攀上高潮那一瞬间，范闲感觉快感直冲进他的紫府中，他忽然就有一种冲动，想让五竹狠狠的操他。五竹确实那样做了，两个人激烈的动作快要把床晃烂。但那只是范闲的错觉，魔尊的床必然不可能因为操的太用力就被晃烂。</p><p>快感随着五竹一下一下的狠撞，一波一波冲进范闲的紫府。他爽的大声呻吟，心里有一种就这样死了也挺好的冲动。</p><p>五竹挺身，再次射进范闲身体里。两个人连在一起，大口喘息。</p><p>过了一会儿，两人渐渐平静下来。</p><p>范闲听见五竹淡淡的声音问了他一句：“掰弯了吗？”</p><p>范闲：“什么？？？”</p><p>“掰弯了吗？”五竹又问了一遍，声调没什么太大起伏，但那是个问句。</p><p>“我弯你大爷的，你个沙雕，我——”</p><p>范闲话未说完，五竹抓着范闲两条长腿，将他翻了个身。那根依然插在范闲身体里的硬物也跟着转了半圈，范闲“啊——”的一声，剩下骂雕的话全被憋在肚里。</p><p>这次五竹倒是将范闲的双臂解放了，然而丹田里的封印还在。即使给范闲一把半仙器，他也砍不动五竹一根头发。</p><p>五竹提着范闲的腰臀，啪啪啪的用力撞击起来。范闲被迫在宽大的床上前后晃动。五竹用实际行动告诉他，姿势不仅只有一个。</p><p>“不是兄弟。”五竹一边狠做范闲，一边重申这四个字。每说一次都会狠狠的拔出来，再插进去。</p><p>后入的姿势进的很深，范闲的呻吟声声带着哭腔。</p><p>“不啊——不是——兄弟——啊！”范闲必须跟着说，否则五竹便会次次捅到底。</p><p>“叔儿——叔儿！轻——点儿！呜——”五竹倒是没有纠正范闲的这个称呼，范闲喊这个字的时候总是带着些儿化音，有一股说不出的味道。五竹每次听了，都有一种冲动，想把范闲按在那，狠狠的操的冲动。想让他哭着求饶，想让他哭着这样喊他。</p><p>修真之人的耐力没得说，范闲最后被五竹做的都快要神志不清，依然还能保持被插三刻钟以后才射。五竹本就是上古遗种，天上地下仅此一只，自然更得天道钟爱，想让他射一次得半个多时辰。</p><p>范闲感觉自己快要死了，他从未想过修仙竟然还有这样的副作用。寻常人的存精量也就是四到五次，他已经射了好几天，依然生龙活虎。精尽人亡？不存在的。</p><p>沙雕那根大雕射给他的东西，让他感觉自己好像有哪里不一样了。哪里不一样？</p><p>二人这一场情事直进行了四十九天。范闲有些懵，他早忘了推拒，反而配合和很好，让五竹很满意。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>